


Sexy and I Know It

by saudade do coracao (saudade_dc)



Category: New Girl
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudade_dc/pseuds/saudade%20do%20coracao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cece can get anything she wants just by snapping her fingers. Four unrelated 100-word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quirky: Cece/Schmidt

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is named after the song by LMFAO that Cece, Schmidt, and Winston danced to in "Cece Crashes." Ever since, I think of Cece every time I hear it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with New Girl, Fox, LMFAO, or Interscope Records. The following characters are not mine. The first line is taken from the episode "Bully."

Satisfaction and self-loathing.

That exactly describes whatever this is with Schmidt. Cece doesn't know why she keeps coming back. She remembers when she was strong, shooting him down with laser beam stares. Now one loose moment, and she's undone. Sure, there's passion—when they're together, it's thrilling. Racing hearts, breathless gasps, strong arms holding her close. When he kisses her, she can almost forget that this is the same man who'll quirkily wear a too-short kimono while sneaking her out in the morning.

But then again, quirky isn't so bad.

Cece is, after all, friends with Jess for a reason.


	2. Snap: Cece/Winston

With Winston, Cece has only to snap her fingers to get anything she wants. Sandwich? Blanket? Foot massage? _Snap_. Voila!

But one day Jess leaves Cece crammed on the couch with Winston, watching three movies on three laptops at once. He says something funny about Ryan Gosling and, surprisingly, Cece laughs.

Ten minutes later, he's narrating a muted _Transformers_ , and she's still laughing. She's regretting her manipulation of him, because really, he's a fun guy to hang with.

"Here's a tip," she says. "Don't do everything I tell you. It's not sexy."

She guesses they both deserve a second chance.


	3. Disco Ball: Cece/Nick

It's only when she's drunk that Cece thinks Nick is hot. That time she ripped open his shirt, she was thinking what a great dancer he'd make.

When she's sober, Cece won't go within miles of Nick. He reeks of commitment and family. Besides, he and Jess are perfect for each other.

But months go by and Jess keeps assuring Cece that she's happy with Paul. One Friday evening, Cece finds Nick lounging with a beer and decides it's time for a change. "We're going clubbing," she says.

Later, her suspicions are confirmed: Nick can burn up the dance floor.


	4. Game On: Cece/Coach

She knows it's unhealthy, but aggressiveness is a big turn-on for Cece. So when Coach visits one weekend, his attitude is nothing compared to Schmidt's at Thanksgiving. Wounded feelings and bruised egos lie in his wake, but Coach doesn't even glance back. It's incredibly appealing.

He doesn't feel the same about her. He takes in her scrap of a dress before giving Winston a look that says, "So this is what's allowed in the apartment now that I'm gone?"

But Cece has yet to meet the guy who can resist her indefinitely.

Coach isn't going to know what hit him.


End file.
